plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-Nut (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Wall-nut (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 0 |health = 6 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |effect = Team-Up |flavor text = Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume.}} Wall-Nut is a plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 1 to play and has 6 when played. Wall-Nut has the Team-Up trait, allowing other plants to be placed in its lane. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Effect: Team-Up' *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume. Update history 1.2.11 update *Wall-Nut now has degrades that appear when it is damaged. Strategies As the name implies, Wall-Nut's role is to take damage to protect either your Hero, a Plant you don't want to lose, or both. Its cheap cost of 1 Sun means that it can prevent damage done to your Hero at the first turn, excluding the Zombie Chicken, Bungee Plumber, and Missile Madness. The former moves away from the lane Wall-Nut is planted, and the latter two can directly hit the Plant Hero. Spineapple can also be played to apply pressure to the enemy. Counters A cheap and early counter to Wall-Nut is Rolling Stone. Also, Zombies with Deadly make quick work of it. If Wall-Nut is protecting a frail plant such as Mushroom Ringleader or Magnifying Grass, using Strikethrough Zombies such as Hot Dog Imp, Line Dancing Zombie, or Zombot Plank Walker can damage Wall-Nut and destroy the plant behind it. Super Brainz and Impfinity can use this advantage even further by giving those three Deadly via Super Stench. Frenzy also works, but the only unboosted Frenzy Zombie powerful enough to destroy a Wall-Nut is Wannabe Hero and Octo Zombie, and the others need to be boosted to have 6 Strength or more, or gain Deadly. Alternatively, Neptuna can use a Team Mascot combined with Toxic Waste Imp and Coffee Zombie or Possessed. Brain Freeze can use the same tactic with Toxic Waste Imp, but use Loudmouth/Vimpire and Maniacal Laugh instead. Vimpire would be better because it gets boosted when it destroys the Wall-Nut. However, for both cases, the Imp must survive the attack of the offensive Plant behind the Wall-Nut, if there is one. Gallery Wall-Nut card.PNG|Card HD Wall-Nut.png|HD Wall-Nut Wall-Nut_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|A Wall-Nut in the background of a Multiplayer match Wall-Nut_on_surfboard.jpeg|A picture of a Wall-Nut on a surfboard Blinking_Wall-Nut.jpeg|A Wall-Nut blinking WNAttack.png|A Wall-Nut attacking a Pied Piper First_degrade_Wall-Nut.jpeg|A Wall-Nut in its first degrade Second_degrade_Wall-Nut.jpeg|A Wall-Nut in its second degrade Rank1.png|A baby Wall-Nut as a profile picture for a Rank 1 player Rank2.png|A young Wall-Nut as a profile picture for a Rank 2 player Rank3.png|A Wall-Nut as a profile picture for a Rank 3 player Old Wall-Nut description.PNG|Wall-Nut's old statistics Wall-Nut card.PNG|Old card Trivia *Its description is a reference to its use, as it is used to protect other plants from damage. *It is one of the plants that appear in the Mixed Nuts card, along with Small-Nut and an unknown pistachio plant. **Unlike Small-Nut, Wall-Nut's appearance in Mixed Nuts is not the same as its regular appearance. It is instead based upon Wall-nut's appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *For some reason, it has its Plants vs. Zombies art style appearance, while its hero form, Wall-Knight, has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *At the beach that is the location for missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right side of the field there are three surfboards. On one surfboard there is a picture of a Wall-Nut. **The two other plants that appear on the other surfboards are Peashooter and Cherry Bomb. *When the player starts playing Plants vs. Zombies Heroes for the first time, two Wall-Nuts (one male and one female) will appear and the game will ask for the player's age. When the player moves the bar to select their age, the Wall-Nuts will change their appearance according to the age selected. Category:Team-Up plants Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants